Wow Thing
Wow Thing is a collaboration with Soyeon, Seulgi from Red Velvet, SinB from GFriend, & Chungha. The music video was released on the SMTOWN channel on September 28, 2018. It is part of the project STATION X 0. Description Red velvet SEULGI, GFRIEND SINB, CHUNGHA, (G) I-DLE SOYEON's new collaboration song 'Wow Thing' takes off the veil on September 28th. SEULGI X SINB X CHUNGHA X SOYEON's 'Wow Thing' will be released on September 28 at 6 pm Music sites such as Melon, Genie, iTunes, Sporty Pie, Apple Music and Xiami Music And MTV music videos will be released simultaneously via YouTube SMTOWN and STATION channels and Naver TV SMTOWN channels. This new song 'Wow Thing' is a pop dance song that mixes hip hop beat and pop sensibility. In the lyrics, it is a hopeful message that my own stage will be unfolded, I made this rap making and added the charm of the song. In addition, 'Wow Thing' music video seems to capture the attention as it contains the colorful appearance of the four members and powerful dance. In addition, on September 28, 8:55 pm, KBS2TV '연예가중계' broadcast 'Wow Thing' music video sketch scene and interview with four members can meet, it is expected to gather. Meanwhile, 'STATION X 0' is a spin-off version of SM digital sound source channel 'STATION' and as part of a culture project that SKT culture brand '0' is running, TAEYEON X MeloMance 'Page 0', BAEKHYUN X LOCO 'YOUNG', CHANYEOL X SEHUN 'We Young', and so on. Lyrics Hangul= Woo yeah yeah woo 온종일 숨이 차게 달려 봐도 제자리 쳇바퀴 돌기 답답함만 더 늘어 갈 뿐 아찔 아찔한 발밑에 더 위태위태 외줄 타기 질끈 감아 버린 두 눈 난 지금 막 잠 깨어나 첫 날개를 펼친 Butterfly 오직 나를 위한 무대 밝아지는 조명 아래 Oh 날아오를래 터질 듯한 내 맘 따라 Boom boom boom 온 세상이 다 나를 따라 Zoom zoom zoom 시작해 꿈꿔 왔던 날 만나게 될 Wow thing 전에 없던 날 만들어 줄 Wow thing 내가 있는 어디라도 멋진 Wow wow thing Ba dam bo bomb Ba dada da dada da da da Ba dam bo bomb Ba dada da dada da da da Ba dam bo bomb Ba dada da dada da da da 난 긴 밤에서 눈을 떠 기다렸던 하얀 Butterfly 젖었던 날개 펼쳐 난 날아가 이제 터질 듯한 내 맘 따라 Boom boom boom 온 세상이 다 나를 따라 Zoom zoom zoom 시작해 꿈꿔 왔던 날 만나게 될 Wow thing 전에 없던 날 만들어 줄 Wow thing 내가 있는 어디라도 멋진 Wow wow thing 누가 누가 누가 더 멋진 (Yeah yeah woo) 누가 누가 더 빛나는지 (Umm) 누가 누가 누가 더 높이 (Woo) 누가 누가 더 높이 날지 (Uhh) 온종일 벽에 막힌 하루 끝에 이제 나의 막이 올라 시곌 보니 0시 00분 두근대는 마음이 홀린 듯이 이끌린 눈부신 Wow wow thing 터질 듯한 내 맘 따라 Boom boom boom (Oh yeah) 온 세상이 다 나를 따라 Zoom zoom zoom (Hoo zoom zoom zoom zoom) 시작해 꿈꿔 왔던 날 만나게 될 Wow thing 전에 없던 날 만들어 줄 Wow thing (Wow thing) 내가 있는 어디라도 멋진 Wow wow thing 누가 누가 누가 더 멋진 (누가 더 누가 더) 누가 누가 더 빛나는지 (누가 더 누가 더) 누가 누가 누가 더 높이 (시작해 꿈꿔 왔던 날 만나게 될 Wow thing) 누가 누가 더 높이 날지 We got the wow wow thing |-|Romanization= Woo yeah yeah woo onjongil sumi chage dallyeo bwado jejari chetbakwi dolgi dapdapamman deo neureo gal ppun ajjil ajjilhan balmite deo witaewitae wejul tagi jilkkeun gama beorin du nun nan jigeum mak jam kkaeeona cheot nalgaereul pyeolchin Butterfly ojik nareul wihan mudae balgajineun jomyeong arae Oh naraoreullae teojil deutan nae mam ttara Boom boom boom on sesangi da nareul ttara Zoom zoom zoom shijakae kkumkkweo watteon nal mannage dwel Wow thing jeone eoptteon nal mandeureo jul Wow thing naega inneun eodirado meotjin Wow wow thing Ba dam bo bomb Ba dada da dada da da da Ba dam bo bomb Ba dada da dada da da da Ba dam bo bomb Ba dada da dada da da da nan gin bameseo nuneul tteo gidaryeotteon hayan Butterfly jeojeotteon nalgae pyeolcheo nan naraga ije teojil deutan nae mam ttara Boom boom boom on sesangi da nareul ttara Zoom zoom zoom shijakae kkumkkweo watteon nal mannage dwel Wow thing jeone eoptteon nal mandeureo jul Wow thing naega inneun eodirado meotjin Wow wow thing nuga nuga nuga deo meotjin (Yeah yeah woo) nuga nuga deo binnaneunji (Umm) nuga nuga nuga deo nopi (Woo) nuga nuga deo nopi nalji (Uhh) onjongil byeoge makin haru kkeute ije naye magi olla shigyel boni yeongshi yeongyeongbun dugeundaeneun maeumi hollin deushi ikkeullin nunbushin Wow wow thing teojil deutan nae mam ttara Boom boom boom (Oh yeah) on sesangi da nareul ttara Zoom zoom zoom (Hoo zoom zoom zoom zoom) shijakae kkumkkweo watteon nal mannage dwel Wow thing jeone eoptteon nal mandeureo jul Wow thing (Wow thing) naega inneun eodirado meotjin Wow wow thing nuga nuga nuga deo meotjin (nuga deo nuga deo) nuga nuga deo binnaneunji (nuga deo nuga deo) nuga nuga nuga deo nopi (shijakhae kkumkkweo watteon nal mannage dwel Wow thing) nuga nuga deo nopi nalji We got the wow wow thing |-|English= Woo yeah yeah woo Even if I try my best all day All I do is go around and around It only gets more frustrating So dizzy, dizzy Every step is more dangerous Close your eyes tightly I just woke up from a deep sleep And spread my wings for the first time like a butterfly The only stage for me Under this bright shining light, oh I’m flying Follow my heart that explodes, boom boom boom The whole world is following me, zoom zoom zoom It’s starting, where I meet my dream of the wow thing It made me into something I wasn’t before, the wow thing I’m cooler than anyone else, wow wow thing Ba dam bo bomb Ba dada da dada da da da Ba dam bo bomb Ba dada da dada da da da Ba dam bo bomb Ba dada da dada da da da I opened my eyes Waiting late at night like a white butterfly I spread my wings That were once soaked, I’m flying now Follow my heart that explodes, boom boom boom The whole world is following me, zoom zoom zoom It’s starting, where I meet my dream of, the wow thing It made me into something I wasn’t before, the wow thing I’m cooler than anyone else, wow wow thing More cooler than anyone, anyone, anyone else Shining brighter than anyone, anyone else More higher than anyone, anyone, anyone else Flying higher than anyone, anyone else After being blocked by a wall all day I can fly now at the day’s end I see the time, it’s 0:00* Get drawn into my pounding heart The shining wow wow ting Follow my heart that explodes, boom boom boom The whole world is following me, zoom zoom zoom (Hoo zoom zoom zoom zoom) It’s starting, where I meet my dream of the wow thing (Wow thing) It’ll be like something you’ve never seen before, the wow thing I’m cooler than anyone else, wow wow thing More cooler than anyone, anyone, anyone else Shining brighter than anyone, anyone else More higher than anyone, anyone, anyone else (It’s starting, where I meet my dream of the wow thing) Flying higher than anyone, anyone else We got the wow wow thing Videos STATION X 슬기(SEULGI)X신비(여자친구)X청하X소연 'Wow Thing' MV STATION X 슬기(SEULGI)X신비(여자친구)X청하X소연 'Wow Thing' Dance Practice References *SM Entertainment: Seulgi X SinB X Chungha X Soyeon 'Wow Thing' * Seulgi X SinB X Chungha X Soyeon's Wow Thing Color Coded Lyrics Category:Soyeon Category:2018 releases Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Collaboration Singles